1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intermittent injection type fuel injection valve for an internal combustion engine and particularly for a gasoline engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the demand for the fuel economy and purification of exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine of an automobile is being increased more and more, carburetors are being replaced by an increasing number of electric type fuel injection devices (which will be shortly referred to as an EFI injection valve) which can delicately control the flow rate of fuel.
However, the atomizing characteristics of the EFI injection valve being used are not sufficient. In a manifold injection system, more specifically, the atomized fuel will wet the inner walls of a manifold and combustion chambers so that the fuel mixing operation cannot be accomplished satisfactorily. This results in an increase in the hydrocarbon contents which is detrimental to the exhaust gas emission control. Especially during the cold starting of the automobile, the fuel injected has a small evaporation rate so that the fuel consumption rate and the exhaust purification percentage at cold start are deteriorated in comparison with those of a carburetor.